amor de ñiños
by kathy cullen black
Summary: renneesme era una niña que estaba enamorda de jacob un niño muy lindo ... que pasara ...si lo quieren saber entre y lean ... besos y mordisquitos...
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de niños**

Me llamo Reneesme y estoy loca de remate por Jacob Black pero es mayor el tiene 12 y yo 10 que mal y esta en 6to y yo en 5to y tiene novia se llama leah Clearwater la conozco y una vez me llamo vampira por mi color de piel y yo perra a ella y recuerdo que yo vi a leah besándose con seth su ique mejor amigo y tome la foto de prueba con mi celu bueno estoy en mi casa triste revisando las fotos y subió una nueva están el y leah besándose que asco y ahora estoy mas triste de repente me envían un mensaje y es de Jacob que emoción

**Jacob dice :**

**Hola te conozco :/ **

**Reneesme dice : **

**Si pero cuando me ves no me das atención :c **

**Jacob dice :**

**Y que edad tienes**

**Reneesme dice:**

**10 y en donde estudias Jacob dice :**

**En el paraguana y tu**

**Reneesme dice :**

**También **

Y de mi mala suerte mi mama me llamo

**Reneesme dice : me tengo que ir chao Jacob dice :**

**Chao hasta mañana vas a la verbena**

**Reneesme :**

**Si nos vemos en la puerta a las 6 : 30 obvio en la de la entrada ok **

**Jacob dice: **

**ok **

cerré guarde la lapto y baje y mi mama me dijo

Que hacías en tu cuarto – pregunto curiosa

Nada por que mami –

No si no que mande a imprimir algo en la impresora y salió esto – me mostro una foto de jake que pena

Me puedes decir lo que sea –

Si te digo la verdad no le dices a papa –

Ok – dijo alsando la mano

El se llama Jacob Black y …. Es…toy ena…morada de el – dije tartamudiando

Ok y es tu primer amor –

Si –

Ok voy a seguir cocinando mi amor – dijo dulcemente

Jacob pov

De repente se desconecto y empecé a revisar las fotos … guao era tan linda tenia los ojos color chocolate y era blanca y el cabello lo tenia bronze era hermosa…. No se cuanto tiempo pase admirándola que alguien hablo y reconoci la voz de inmediato era…. Leah y hablo

Mi amor quien es ella – dijo

Nadie –

No te creo –mientras me miraba feo

Bueno es una amiga lejana –

Ok – dijo y me beso pidio el permiso de la lengua y acepte y se acabo cuando me quede sin respiración

Vamos a hacer la tarea – dijo

Ok-

Nessie pov

El dia paso y estaba ansiosa me levante y me bañe cuando Sali de la ducha me puse una camisa azul con adornos muy bonitos y una falda y deje mi pelo suelto en bucles y baje a desayunar y me llevaron a la escuela y llegue exactamente a las 6 . 30 y Sali corriendo a la entrada y vi al niño mas lindo del mundo Jacob pero no noto mi presencia por leah pase y me voltio a ver y me llamo

Eres Reneesme verdad – y me sonroje de seguro

Y esta vampira por que la llamas – era leah no me había acordado de ella

Callate perra – dije

Que pasa aquí – dijo Jacob

Mi amor esque yo la conozco y su familia parece de vampiros y es peor que parece zombi – y la muy condenado se hecho a reir

Aunque sea mi papa es un zombi pero hermoso no como el tuyo que parecese un perro pulgoso y Jacob cuidate que te esta engañando con seth– iba a irme pero alguien me agarro el brazo y sentí como me dolia solte una lagrima y me volte fue leah

Porque lloras – dijo mi Jacob desconcertado

Esque mi piel es tan delicada que me dolio mucho y de seguro lo tengo rojo – dije y lo comprobé subi la manga de mi camisa y estaba rojo

a lo que te llame vampira eso es mentira yo no me bese con seth – dijo la muy uhhh

tienes pruebas – dijo

pues mira – saque mi celu y busque la foto y la mostre hasta la acerque y estaba claro como el agua la cara de Jacob se descompuso y solto la mano de leah

como pudiste – dijo Jacob

lo hice y ya – dijo la maldita si era una maldita

pues esto se termino – dijo y se fue Jacob y fui tras de el

cuando lo vi empeze a hablar

estas molesto por mostrarte la foto – dije

no mas bien gracias por mostrarme la verdad – dijo y me sonr

que bueno – dije y estaba decidid a decirle lo que siento – Jacob estoy enamorada de ti ´- dije y sin mas me vio y me beso guao

y eso – dije

yo te amo – me quede en shock cuando reaccione lo bese

quieres ser mi novia -

siiiiiiiiiiiiii- y pasamos la verbena genial

yo digo el amor si existe y mi historia seguira

**ola chicas me dejarían rewies plis esque me quiero animar y voy a seguir la historia si ustedes ****quieren jiji ya saben rewies jijiji….o lo dejo por ONE-shot , me imagino que algunos se preguntan por que de niños bueno la respuesta es que se ve mas tierno jijijiji...**

**kathy**


	2. Chapter 2

Peleas , botellita y cecilia

Después de la verbena por cierto estuvo genial con mi novio si mi novio … estaba en mi compu y me metí al face y mi jake me envió un mensaje y no estaba conectado y lo lei decía

**Mi novia hermosa :**

**Ola Nessie te quiero decir que si en la escuela en el recreo nos veamos lo que pasa es te quiero dar algo … besos jake **

Que será buen a dormir ya eran las ocho de la noche

A la mañana siguiente

Me levante por un molesta chillido y tire al piso mi despertador … me levante y me bañe y me puse una camisa de color marón muy bonita unas leguis de yin **( o como sea no me acurdo de cómo se escribe jijijii )**y unos botines de color marón agarre mi pelo en una cola alta agarre mi bulto y me fui a desayunar ….. mi papa me llevo a la escuela y me dejo en la puerta entre y lo primero que busque fue a jake y lo vi con su camisa morada sus pantalones y sus converses negras me vio y me abrazo

Hola amor como amaneciste –

Bn y tu –

Bn bueno vamos al auditorio nos llamaron a 5to y a 6to y que dejaramos los bultos ahí –

Ok-

Caminamos llevamos y deje mi bulto y nos sentamos y después llegaron todos y el director nos informo que nuestros profesores no fueron y nos dejo solos

Y alguien hablo y era leah que no me podía dejar en paz dios

Miren quien esta ahí Reneesme la roba novios cullen –

Primero es te dejo y segundo tu lo engañaste con seth y si no te molesta mentiría si dijera que quiero hablar contigo asi que chao –

Y leah se me lanzo encima anda loca o que y jake me la quito de encima

Ya – dijo jake

No le voy a partir la cara – decía leah

Buscate una vida – le gritaba – dejame en paz dios santo

Leah entiende yo la amo es a ella ok haci que perdiste la batalla entera ok-

Ok acepto la derrota nunca me gusto Jacob – y se fue

Wuauuuu- que le pasaba acaso andoba solla

Lose y no crees que meresco un premio por salvarte-

Y nos gritaron que si queríamos jugar la botellita y dijimos que si y nos sentamos en circulo y jake andaba con sus amigos seth, embry en frente y yo con claire , paula. Y es gracioso porque paula y seth son novios y claire e embry también y la botella comenzo a girar y le callo a claire y embry la mandaba dijo

Vedad o reto – dijo embry

Reto – dijo valiente

Te reto a besarme hasta quedar sin respiración –

Ok – se paro y lo beso mucho y se sento

Y a girar – dijo claire

Y le callo a paula y seth la mandaba dijo

Besame –asi de sencillo se paro y le devoro la cara a mi amiga como sabían besar tanto si solo tenían 10 y 12

Y la botella me callo a mi y jake y el me mandaba

-dame mi premio – me pare temerosa y lo bese si pero wenti algo fría en mi cabeza me voltie y vi a Cecilia una antigua novia de jake y ella se obseciono con el

- que haces con ella amor –

- desde cuando soy tu amor tu y yo terminamos-

-no tu eres mi novio –dijo como loca peor que leah

-es mi novio y la próxima vez que te de por echarle agua fría a alguien en fork échatela tu – dije malhumorada ….. y se fue

-lo siento – dijo jake calma me seco y regreso …. Me seque el pelo y me fui al auditorio y todos estaban en pareja y jake solo y fui hasta el

-ola –

-ola –dijo el –los muchachos y yo justo a tus amigas vamos a ir a la push a la fogata y van a tocar tambores y eso quieres ir es este sabado-

-dejame y pido permiso

-ok – y me beso

**Un pequeño regalo antes de irme a aruba de vacaciones y eso me esforze mucho espero que les guste….besos y mordisquitos- : )**

**kathy**


End file.
